


Without You

by badwolfkaily



Category: Actor RPF, Glee RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny achele moment. I wrote this after the season 3 finale so it’s been sitting on my computer for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

She smiled down at the hazel eyes that were peering back at her,”I missed you,” she whispered.

“I missed you too,” the blonde smiled back pushing a strand of brunette hair back behind the other girls ear.

The brunette leaned down and caught the lips of the blonde. How long had it been since she had last kissed these lips? It felt like the very first time. How had they lost each other all those months ago? And yet they returned to each other. There was no Cory and there was no Henry. Just them.

“I’ll have to be leaving soon, my flight back to Paris….” the blonde smiled sadly.

“The set seems so lonely without you there,” Lea blinked holding back tears.

“Can’t erase, so I’ll take blame  
But I can’t accept that we’re estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can’t quit now, this can’t be right  
I can’t take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you,” Dianna sang softly into her ear the very song that Rachel sang to Finn that day on set.

“Dianna…” Lea choked back tears.

“I’ll be seeing you, superstar,” she kisses Lea with a passion she’d been storing away for months.

Dianna pulls away and smirks, squeezes her hand and walks away. Because they’ll only ever have these quiet, fleeting little moments, Lea whimpers as she watches the blonde close the door behind her.

Will you ever know how much it hurts?


End file.
